The Girl Next Door
by SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki
Summary: He was the guy all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be. She was the girl next door all the guys swooned over. Sasuke and Sakura have lived next door to each other since they were little. He never noticed her beauty and she never noticed his masculinity. They were best friends until that one hot day in Konoha that changed their entire view of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! It's been a long time since I actually posted anything. I am trying to get back into writing fan fiction while I am at home doing nothing… I recently had a baby! He is the cutest baby ever :) just turned 5 months old. Any way I hope you like this, it just popped into my head, it will be multi-chap fic. Plus it is a very good day to write today it is pouring and has been all day. So what better to do than write a story for everyone, warning a very OOC Sasuke.**

He was the guy all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be. She was the girl next door all the guys swooned over.

Sasuke and Sakura have lived next door to each other since they were little. He never noticed her beauty and she never noticed his masculinity. They were best friends until that one hot day in Konoha that changed their entire view of each other.

Sakura woke up on Saturday morning at 9 o'clock, the birds sitting on the tree outside her window were chirping. She stretched her arms above her head arching her back to get rid of the stiffness from being in one position for too long. She pushed her cherry blossom sheets to the bottom of her bed and sat up.

She was wearing a white thick strap singlet and hot pink short shorts. Her hair was a mess; usually her cotton candy hair went passed her shoulder blades, but right now it was in a mass a knots. It was almost like a bird had landed in her hair and started making a nest.

As she pushed herself up from her queen sized bed, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up walking over to her window and unhooked the window and it creaked slowly open.

As if it was magic the window directly across from her in the neighbour's house appeared a gorgeous teenage man around her age with onyx tresses that defied gravity, standing up at the back like a chicken butt.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Hey Sakura, just woke up I see." As he looked at my matted hair and smirked. "Holy shit, Sasuke you scared the shit out of me!" I said as I put my hand over my heart, my heart racing a bit. "But yes I did get up, how did you know?" I asked wondering how I he knew I was there. "Well Sakura I'm pretty sure everyone in the street can hear that creaky window open. You really should oil the hinges or something." He answered. "Well if you want it fixed so bad why don't you come and fix it?" I barked at him. "Ooohhh, cranky are we? I'll come and oil it later on." He said smirking at her again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Sasuke, I was at work really late last night and that would be awesome if you could fix it for me." I apologized to him. "I have to get dressed right now so I will see you later Sasuke." "Hn, see ya." He said as he shut his window. I shut my window to and lowered the blinds so he couldn't see in, not that I thought he would look or anything but you never know who is a perv.

"Hmm, what shall I were today?" I asked myself. I grabbed a pair of white wash mini jeans shorts which reach just above the middle of my thigh and a pink tank top that went just above my belly button showing my belly ring.

"SAKURA, are you awake! Come down and get some breakfast." My mother called for me. "I'm coming mom!" I yelled back to her. I opened my door then ran down the stairs, sat at the table and said "So what am I having for breakfast today mom?" My mother just turned around and stared at me with her eyebrow raised. "Well I'm having toast and then I'm leaving for a conference for a week. But as for you, you're having whatever you make. She laughed and flipped her dark brown hair as she turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see you in a week sakura, I love you. Oh and how many times have I told you to clean your car! Get out there and do it at lunch time, it's going to be a hot one." She shut the door and was gone.

"Like hell I'm doing that in these shorts, I'll do it after breakfast." I said talking to myself. I made myself a bowl captain crunch then went into the living room and flicked on the TV. "Hmm, 9.30 on a Saturday what's on?" I said as I tapped the remote on my chin. "Oh yeah, the Simpson's!" **(Sorry couldn't think of anything else.) **

I watched the TV until it was noon, and damn did it get hot. I decided to go and wash my car like my mom had said so I could play with water while I was washing it. I climbed the stairs doing two at a time. As I opened the door to my room, I heard some noises coming from inside my room. I swang the door open and there I saw someone standing near my bed. I don't know what came over me but I tackled him to the ground. I got up and looked at the intruder in my room and there he was looking at me like I had just grown another head. "Jeez, Sakura what was that for I was just fixing your window. You didn't have to tackle me" Sasuke groaned as he pushed Sakura off. "I thought you were a burglar rapist, I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you." I explained to him. "Oh wow that makes me feel so much better." He said as he rolled his eyes. "How did you get in here?" I curiously asked because I did not see him or hear him come past me. "Well Sakura it's the same way I'm going to leave." He stated as he went to the window and started to climb out of the window still, he turned around and asked me. "It should be fixed now, hey what are you doing in about an hour?"

I wondered why he was asking me this. "I'm going to wash my car because it's dirty and my mom will kill me if I haven't done it by the time she gets back. Why?" As he was climbing down he kept talking to me. "Naruto is coming over to go swimming in my pool, because it's so hot. I was wondering if you wanted to come over as well." I stuck my head out the window and looked down to see him pick the ladder up and look at me. "Sure I'll come over after I'm finished." He turned around after muttering the word "hn" I pulled my head back in the window and go changed something more appropriate for cleaning a car. A Bikini, it was white that tied up at the top and the back also the bottoms were white with pink cherry blossoms on them. I walked out of my room to get a towel, bucket, a sponge and soap. (Was gonna write dish washing liquid lol.)

I turned on the TV and put the music channel on. I walked outside with all my utensils and turned on the hose and started to wet my car, but because I lived on a semi busy street there were lots of honks and wolf whistles.

Sasuke P.O.V

I was waiting for Naruto to get here so we can go swimming. I had just gotten dressed I was wearing a pair of black boardies with a lightning bolt on the side. I was sitting on the lounge waiting for Naruto but all I seem to be hearing is car beeping and whistling. I decided to go and see what the fuss was about. I opened the front door and looked around then I saw what it! Sakura was half naked washing her car out the front of her house, I mean she said she was going to wash it but I never expected her to look like that. She was so fit, I mean I could not see one bit that was not supposed to be there. I don't know what has come over me; I have never noticed her looking like this before, was I blind? Nice legs, flat stomach, ample bosom. Wait why am I looking there, she is my best friend. I can't help myself, I have to ring Naruto! **(Pervy Sasuke) **

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled the Dobe's number. "Hey, Teme I'll be over in about 30 minutes I have stuff I have to do." He almost yelled through the phone. "Well if you don't want to see a half-naked Sakura fine but….." Sasuke was cut off when he heard the dial tone. Hmph, that got his attention I but he will be here any minute.

"Get out of my way old lady!" I heard someone yell but I didn't even need to look to know who it was, there was no mistaking it. The Dobe only lived the next street over so it was no surprise he bolted. I know he doesn't like Sakura in that way but he was one of those people that liked to see girls in bathing suits. **(Pervy Naruto.)** It was one of the reasons he was always getting in trouble at school and it was also the reason we could no longer go to the public pool. We both hid behind the bush the separated my house from Sakura's, I am surprised she didn't see us considering Dobe had a pair of bright orange board shots on. "Wow, I never noticed you neighbour was so hot!" Naruto whispered as softly as he could which is about as loud as a normal person talking. "I don't know what happened to me but when I saw her I just had to call you." Sasuke basically confessed to Naruto. "Aww teme so you really aren't gay?" Naruto said as he wiped a fake tear away.

I eyed Sakura as she was washing her 1966 Ford Mustang; she picked up the soapy sponge and squeezed it, all the water and bubbles falling from the sponge onto her lean body. Oh she was going to get it. I got up but still crouching went around the corner of her car but before I could Naruto said "What are you doing?" "Just grab the bucket!" I bellowed at him. I jumped out from behind the car when she had her back turned, I picked her up and put her over my shoulder, her butt sticking up in the air. "AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed! "Put me down Sasuke! This is so not funny!" She yelled trying to sound threatening. "Now, Naruto throw it!" I yelled giving him the signal. He jumped out from behind the car as well holding her bucket of soapy water with a big grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. "Don't you dare Naruto!" She glared at him, "I'm sorry Sakura but I have no choice I have been order by the almighty Sasuke to do this." The grin had not left Naruto's face. "Please Sasuke don't do this!" she pleaded with him to put her down but to no avail. Then finally Naruto threw the bucket full of soapy water all over Sakura. "You two are so going to pay for this!" she shouted. "Oh, but it isn't over yet." Sasuke gave her one of his famous smirks and took her around the back of his house; with her still over her shoulder the only difference was she was now kicking a screaming. "Sakura, do you think that is going to do you any good?" He asked her while he climbed up on the deck that led to the pool. She could guess what he was going to so she started kicking even harder.

"Don't drop me!" She pleaded once more with the young man that was holding her. Alas he cries and pleas were in vain as he just heaved her off his shoulder and launched her into the pool her arms flailing in the air as she hit the water. "I'm so going to get you for this, Uchiha!" The glare she gave him was almost as good as the glares he gives to people that piss him off. "Uh-Oh Sasuke you better watch out." Naruto said. Sakura jumped out of the water, and ran up to Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him into the pool with her. "Now were even." She said giving him another one of his signature moves, a smirk. "Look out below." Naruto said as he cannon balled into the water. "Hey I don't think I have forgiven you yet Naruto." She said as she dunked his head under the water.

Sasuke thought to himself, as he looked at the pink haired beauty in his pool. This should be interesting.

**I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think. Ok so I had a slow start but I thought it would be weird if it started by Sasuke watching Sakura washing the car. Also I didn't really know how I should end this chap but meh. Anyway that is all Vicki The Mommy out….R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who review and alerted my story. :) I can't tell you how much it means to me that you like it. Thanks to XxLizzie-chanxX who was the first to review and to LoverForAnime, ILoveSxS and bbarbie325 who also reviewed…Also thank you to TheBlackRose123 and animegurl929 for adding me too your favourites. So because XxLizzie-chanxX was the first to review I am dedicating this chapter to her.**

**I had no idea how to start this chap for some reason so I went for a run to get ideas. Then poof it came to me. Oh and I forgot to mention this fic Sasuke parents are still alive. Also ****underline is everybody's inner. **

**Well here it goes this is the next chapter of The Girl Next Door.**

Sakura P.O.V

So now it's Saturday afternoon about 5 o'clock, I have to admit I had fun in the pool with Naruto and Sasuke. Over the last couple of hours I have realised something I have never noticed before Sasuke is incredibly hot. I don't know how I didn't see it before, usually I am the first to notice if a person is good looking or something. Apparently it took me to get thrown into a pool to realise how smokin' he is.

When I emerged from the water after Sasuke threw me in, it was like I saw him for the first time. He was wearing no shirt so I could see he flawless body, a perfect six pack and the flexing muscles on his arms. Inside my head I was screaming OMG! So sexy!No way had I forgotten what he had just done to me. I got out of the pool and ran up to him grabbed and pulled him into the pool with me.

Then Naruto jumped in with us, he was wearing no shirt to. He had a nice six pack as well but I didn't like it as much as Sasuke's six pack. I think it might have something to do with him being a perv and spying on girls getting changed.

We spent the next couple of hours trying to drown Naruto and just talking about nothing in particular. But as it got later it got colder we got out of the pool and sat on the deck, so now it was 5 o'clock and it was getting cold. I had my green towel wrapped around me; it was too cold for me I started to shiver so I decided to go home. "I'm gonna go home guys, I have to go to work soon, I'll see you later." I said as I got out of the deck chair that I was sitting on and started walking towards the gate in the fence to get to my house. All of a sudden I felt strong arms wrap around me and spin me around then I heard Naruto. "NO! Don't leave me Sakura!" He yelled sarcastically. "What the hell you idiot." I yelled at him as I punched him in the head, making a ginormous bump on his head. I forced his grip open and kept walking. "See ya later" I heard Sasuke mutter as I closed the gate behind me.

I thought to myself I have to talk Ino about what happened today. I opened the door to an empty house as I remember that my mom wouldn't be home for a week. Most of you are probably wondering where my dad is, right? Well my dad died a year ago next week; I miss him more and more each day. He was driving home from work one day when a drunk driver ran a red light and collided with his car, he was killed instantly and the drunk driver had some minor injuries but got sentenced to 25 years in jail, so I'm happy he won't be doing that again. Also I'm happy that my dad died quickly and he didn't feel any pain, and that we didn't have to kept him preserved on life support because I knew he wouldn't want something like that. After my dad died I didn't basically show any emotion, I didn't cry, I buckled down and did my studies because he always wanted me to do good in school, didn't go any party with my friends but I always appreciated it how even though they knew I wouldn't come they still asked if I wanted to come out with them. Well that's enough with my life story.

I shut the door behind me, as I walked up the stairs I decided I had to have to shower and get the chlorine smell and wiry feeling out of my hair. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the hot water and stripped down and put my bikini and towel in the wash basket. As I hopped into the shower I felt the water running over my body, it was great considering how cold I was a minute ago. I picked up my cherry apple shampoo and put it in my hair and massage my scalp, reminiscing about the hunk of man flesh that lives next door.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body and one around my head. I walked around to my bed room, went to my wardrobe and got out my uniform. It was a pair of orange short shorts, with a short white shirt that stopped just at the bottom of my ribcage that had a slit down the front right in-between the breasts. **(A/N If you catch my drift) **I put on a pair of white platform heels and chucked a black leather coat on over the top and zipped it up.

So right now the time is 6 o'clock, I locked up the entire house, I walk over to my mustang I open the door stick and put my key in the ignition. I turned the key but nothing happened, I tried it again but the same thing happened. I put my head down resting on the steering wheel, feeling frustrated I started tapping my head on the wheel. I pulled the lever to pop the bonnet, opened the door to get out. I walked around to the front of the car lifted the bonnet and all I saw was smoke, so I decided that it would be safer if I didn't drive that until I got it looked at, maybe I could ask Sasuke tomorrow.

The even bigger problem is how am I gonna get to work. Before I knew what I was going I was walking next door to see Sasuke. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer, the door then swung open revealing Sasuke mother, Mrs Uchiha. "Hey Mrs Uchiha, can I please speak to Sasuke?" I asked in a very polite manner. "Please Sakura, I have told you a million times call me Mikoto!" she said as she opened the door and gestured me in. "Sasuke, Sakura is here and wants to talk to you!" She yelled so her son upstairs could hear her.

Just like that Sasuke appeared on the top of the stairs. " Hey Sasuke I need a massive favour, my car is smoking out there and won't start and I have to get to work so I was wondering if you could please give me a lift?" I asked with a big smile on my face hoping he would say yes. "Hn, fine." Was all he said as he picked up his car keys and walked out the door. "Thank you Mikoto, he won't be gone long." I said my tone full of gratitude.

We walked into his garage and got into his car, it was a black Audi. "Thanks for doing this for me." I beamed at him. "Don't mention it." He said in his monotone. He put his key in the ignition and it purred to life. Sasuke turned and looked at me "So where are we going?" I turned to him and said. "Evergreen Avenue" He didn't say anything else, he just started driving. We stopped at a sit of light and he looked at my uniform's shorts, to which he gave a weird look.

"Where do you work? I can't think of a place that has a uniform like that except H-." Then I saw it click in his mind. He had just figured out where I work. I could tell her didn't like it. "Please don't tell me you work at HOOTERS!" He raised his voice a little from his normal tone. I turned to him and gave him a nervous smile as I unzipped my coat, and there it was in big orange bubble writing across the front, HOOTERS! **(A/N if any one works at hooters I'm sorry if this offends you, but it goes with my story, it is just how it is in my story.) **"Sakura, why would you work there you know only sluts work there right? He said almost like he was disappointed in me. "I know, I'm so embarrassed about it but ever since my dad died I have tried my best to help mom out with paying for my own school and other stuff. I was the only place I could get a job; I had to get parental consent to even get the job." "So your mom knows about it then?" I smirked and looked at him. "No, I asked my dad to get the job, of course it was my mom." I said sarcastically. Man I love being a smart ass. "Hn, you're annoying." He said concentrating on the road.

Sasuke P.O.V

When I saw her bright orange pants, I was a bit put off because she said she was going to work so I had to think of where they had a bright orange uniform but I could only think of one place. So I asked "Where do you work? I can't think of a place that has a uniform like that except H-." Then it hit me. "Please don't tell me you work at Hooters!" She unzipped her coat and I saw it written across the front of her shirt, HOOTERS! But that is not what I was looking at. THE TWINS! **(A/N I had to say that!)** They were poking out the top of her shirt, it's not that I didn't like them it's just that I didn't want to anyone else to see them. Only me, only I am allowed to see them.

Wait, what am I saying? No that's right, I didn't want some perv or anyone else seeing them and trying to take advantage of her. I mean I could look at them and not feel the urge to do anything.

What are you talking about; you definitely want to touch them!

Shut up head, no I don't, she is my best friend.

That doesn't mean you don't want to touch those puppies.

The only way to get out of this conversation was to ignore myself. "Sakura, why would you work there you know only sluts work there right? I said trying my best not to look those THINGS! "I know, I'm so embarrassed about it but ever since my dad died I have tried my best to help mom out with paying for my own school and other stuff. I was the only place I could get a job; I had to get parental consent to even get the job." She told me. "So your mom knows about it then?" I said asking a simple question but Sakura's retort was to smirk at me and sarcastically say "No, I asked my dad to get the job, of course it was my mom." What a smart ass. "Hn, you're annoying." I stated as I looked back up at the road noticing we were here.

I pulled over to the side of the road as she got out of my car and leaned over so she could see me unconsciously giving me full view of her cleavage. Nosebleed.  "Thanks for giving me a lift Sasuke. Um, I don't suppose you could do me another favour?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. How could I say no? "You want me to pick you up?" I said knowing that is what she was going to ask. She nodded. She turned around and started to walk away but I yelled back to her. "Hey, I will have to come and see you in there on day!" I said and gave her a smirk. I watched as her face turn as red a tomato. A yummy tomato. She looked very embarrassed; she gave me a wave and kept walking. As I drove off I had a smile on my face. "This is very fun indeed."

**So I hope you liked it! I had to do this over a couple of days and I have to put it up tonight otherwise it wouldn't have been up for another 2 day. Cause I am away playing softball tomorrow. Right now it is 10.30pm, I have been up late every night the past couple of nights while my baby is asleep so I can get this out for you all. Please Review and Tell me what you think!**

**Love Vicki The Mommy… :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it took 3 days to write another chapter I'm happy with that :) I'm so happy you all like it. With this chapter upload it makes it the longest fic I have ever had. All the other fics I have uploaded I have not finished but I am definitely gonna finish this one and I have some big plans.**

**Thanks for the reviews by: XxLizzie-chanxX, animegurl929, LoverForAnime, **

**Thanks for the Alerts by: 4evergyaru03, AkiraxAkrika, LoverForAnime, gemgembo, Ms. Yuuko Ichihara.**

**Thanks to the Favourites by: BelieverInMusic**

**I had to write the opening of this chapter about 4 different times. I just couldn't get it right! But I hope you like this chapter. Also I like how everyone keeps saying how Pervy Sasuke is. In the next chapter there will be more characters. So don't worry! And I forgot that I haven't put a disclaimer in: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would not have left, Sasuke and Sakura would have made a lot of Uchiha babies :P Its Sasu/Saku Month. **_Italics are the song. _The bold in the song is where she is thinking.

Sasuke P.O.V

I just got back to my house. I walked up to my room ignoring my parents talking to me about nothing important, I just wanted to get to my room. I shut my door and locked it as soon as I stepped in. I flopped over on my king size bed that had dark blue sheets, black pillows and I just looked up at the ceiling.

I just thought to myself, damn Sakura has a nice body I wonder what it would be like pushed up against me. Whoa what am I saying, I would never do that with her.

Oh yes you would, don't lie!

Shut up! I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

Oh, shit! Now that I remember Sakura asked me to pick her up after work. What time does Sakura finish working tonight? Damn! I'm gonna have to ring and ask for her finishing time. I walked over to my silver shiny laptop and flipped it open. I opened up the Google search engine and typed in closing time for HOOTERS in Konoha. Ok, so the search was complete it says closing time is 3am on Saturdays. **(Technically Sunday morning 3am) **Then the number for them was under that, 35427384 **(random number) **I never thought I would be ringing this place asking when someone got off work.

I picked up my black iPhone and dialled the number, it started ringing and I was getting nervous. "Hello, HOOTERS! Bar, Grill, and Entertainment service, Sakura speaking." Inwardly I was thankful that she answered the phone. "Hey, it's Sasuke. You never told me what time you finished." I said. "Oh my bad, I'm sorry I finish after the closing act which is 1am. Is that ok? If it's not I can just get a taxi." Why was she asking if it was ok, I said I was going to pick her up so why wouldn't I? "It's no problem, I'll be there." I told her. "Ok cool, I'll see y-." She was cut off by a lady calling her name, she held the phone away from her but I could hear what they were saying. "Sakura, there's a big problem it's the closing act." The lady said to her. "What about it?" She asked the lady wanting to know what was wrong. "She can't make it! You have to do it!" I almost chocked she wanted Sakura to dance at HOOTERS! "ME! Why me?" She practically screamed. "You are the only one that knows the routine, everyone else is hopeless; will you please do this for me?" She was pleading with her. "Ok, I'll do it." OMG! Did Sakura just agree to do that? What was she thinking?

She put the phone back up to her ear. "So 1am, ok? Thanks Sasuke, I'll see you then." "Bye" As I hung up, I said to myself, I am so going there for the closing act. So I'll get there at about 12 so leave about 11.30. I lied back on my bed, I didn't realise that I was falling asleep.

"Sasuke, don't you have to pick Sakura up?" I opened my eyes as I heard my mother talk. I looked over at my clock on the table next to my bed its already 10.30. "Thanks, mom. " I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. I took out a plain black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of white denim jeans that would stop just above the knee. I also grabbed a pair of black vans. I grabbed the clothes that I took out and went to have a shower.

So I had just got dressed and went down stairs, my mom was still awake watching Glee her favourite TV show. Don't ask me why she likes that crap, it's just these old people who pretend to be high schoolers singing songs. Why would someone like that? **(I actually love glee, but I'm thinking that if Sasuke was real he would not like it) **"Bye mom, don't wait up I'll be back around 1-1.30." I said as I put on my leather coat. "Ok sweetie, I'm going to bed in a minute, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

I got to HOOTERS by `12am. I walked up to the entrance and saw the waitresses and staff walking around inside but before I got in, I had to show my id. Luckily I had turned 18 a couple months before. They stamped my hand when they pulled it away what was left was an owl with the word hooters underneath but the oo's in HOOTERS! Were the owl's eyes. Typical.

I sat down at a vacant table, as soon as I sat down these two girls basically came running over to me. "Can we get you anything, a drink, a snack or me? What the hell, I hate when girls start doing this to me. "Just a water please. Oh and when is the final act on?" I said trying to get them away as soon as possible. "The final act is in 20 minutes." She said trying to touch me, I hit her hand away from me.

I was sitting there for what felt like ages then a girl with long red hair brought me my drink, I had ordered water so why was it bubbling like someone had put aspirin in it. So I didn't drink my drink. Then the sound system turned on and a voice was heard "And now the final act of the night, Give her a warm welcome Cherry!" Typical name I thought to myself as everyone and myself started clapping.

Sakura P.O.V (A/N She is still in her HOOTERS! Outfit.)

Oh God this was it! My first performance ever, and I am so scared. The sound system turned on and a voice was heard "And now the final act of the night, Give her a warm welcome Cherry!" People started clapping, the music started playing and I walked on stage.

**(A/N I really could not be bothered writing the dance sequence, mostly because I cannot describe the dance but I'm pretty sure you all know the dance. But I am still going to write a bit in between the lyrics so don't skip the song please.**

_Mission 1,  
Let me see you run,  
Put your knees up in the sky,  
'Cause we just begun, hey!  
Hey!_

_****_**I said as I ran on the spot while raising my legs up high.**

_Mission 2,  
This is how we do,  
Jump a couple to the right,  
To the left, let's move!  
Hey! Hey!  
_

**I stepped to the left 2 steps while holding my hands above my head, then taking 2 steps to the right.**

_Mission 3,  
Can you dougie with me?  
Throw your own lil swag on this swizzy beat,  
Hey! Hey!  
_

**I started doing my version of the dougie. (A/N I can't really describe how to dougie but I'm pretty sure you all know how that bit goes.)**

_Mission 4,  
If you're ready for more,  
Jump up, jump up,  
Lift your feet off the floor,  
Hey! Hey!_

_I aint worried doing me tonight,  
A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,  
Don't just stand there on the wall,  
Everybody just move your body,_

_****_**I walked out off the stage onto the dance floor and got people to dance with me. They all started doing the dance with me, even if they didn't know it. **

_Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Everybody,  
Won't you move your body?  
Everybody,  
Won't you move your body?  
Hey!  
_

**I stopped for a second as I saw a familiar guy with a black mop of hair that defies gravity, but I pretended I never saw him.**

_Get me bodied,  
I wanna be myself tonight,  
Can you get me bodied,  
I wanna be myself tonight,  
Wanna move my body,  
I wanna let it out tonight,  
Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,  
Hey!_

Mission 5,  
-, let's go  
Time to move your little hips,  
Vamonos, Vamonos,  
Hey! Hey!  


**I swayed my hips to the music.**

_Mission 6,  
- your back real quick,  
Do the running man and then you turn around like this,  
Hey! Hey!  
_

**Everybody started doing the running man; I was having too much fun to notice I was actually the centre of attention.**

_Mission 7,  
Time to break it down,  
Step and touch to the dancehall sounds,  
Hey! Hey!_

Mission 8,

Snap your fingers, snap your feet,  
Just keep up with the track,  
Hey! Hey!

**Everyone was clicking their fingers to the beat.**__

I aint worried doing me tonight,  
A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,  
Don't just stand there on the wall,  
Everybody just move your body,

Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Move your body,  
Everybody,  
Won't you move your body?  
Everybody,  
Won't you move your body?  
Hey!

Get me bodied,  
I wanna be myself tonight,  
Can you get me bodied,  
I wanna be myself tonight,  
Wanna move my body,  
I wanna let it out tonight,  
Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,  
Hey!

Fellas on the floor,  
All my ladies on the floor,  
Get me bodied, get ready, to move,

Baby all I want is to let it go,  
Ain't no worries, oh,  
We can dance all night,  
Move your body,  
That means come closer to me,  
While we dance to the beat,  
Move your body,

Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,  
Now run to the left, to the left,  
Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,  
Come back to the right, to the right,

Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,  
Now run to the left, to the left,  
Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,  
Come back to the right, to the right,

Wave the American flag,  
Wave the American flag,  
Wave the American flag,  
Wave the American flag,  
Hey!

HEY!

The music stopped and everyone started clapping and cheering. I bowed to everyone, walked off the dance floor over to where I had seen Sasuke sitting. I had walked passed to men about 22 years old, one had long blonde her with a fringe that covered one of his eyes that were blue and the other one had short red hair with a greenie brown eyes. As I walked pass them, the red haired one hit my ass and pulled me closer and said to me "Hey there girlie do you want to come home with me?" Was he serious? Why the hell would I? He is a creep! "Umm, could you please let go out me, I don't like you touching me?" Ok, now this was getting uncomfortable, I grabbed his arm and pulled it off me. But just as I did that I felt another pair of hands wrap around me. Oh great another perv.

Sasuke P.O.V

I watched Sakura walk off stage, she was walking to where I was sitting, she walked past these two guys that were sitting down. I saw one grab her and puller her into his arms. For some reason I wanted to punch his lights out, why does he think he can touch her like that. I mean I have known her longer and I don't even get to do that. I could see that she didn't like that, but the second I saw her start to struggle in his grip I walked over to her, she pushed his arm away from her and as she did that I put my arm around her. She turned around ready to tell me to piss off, as soon as she saw me she relaxed a bit.

I looked at the two guys that were with her and they looked me up and down. "Back off guys, she is with me." I said as I put my hand around her waist she looked up at me, I could tell she was really embarrassed. "Sorry mate, didn't realise she was taken." They said putting their hands up. " Yeah well she is, so don't ever do that again." I said looking at them in a way so that they would never ever try it again. They turned around and went back to perving at the other girls.

"Ok, you can let go of me now." Sakura said to me referring to my arm that was still around her waist. " But I don't want to." I said as I pulled her waist so she was closer to me. "Let's go home Sasuke, I'm tired. She told me.

Sakura P.O.V

I went inside the staff room and said good bye to my boss, she looked at me and said "Who was that guy that was with you before?" She questioned me. "Oh, that was my next door neighbour he was coming to pick me up because my car broke down and he was the only way I could get here. "He likes you, I can tell." She said as she began to give me a little elbow in the side. "HAHA! Your funny Anko, he would never like me." What was she thinking? He wouldn't like me.

I went back to Sasuke and then we walked out to the car. We got into the car and Sasuke started to drive home. As he was driving I turned to him. " Thanks for coming to help before, lately it always seem to happen to me." I turned and smiled at him. "You need to be more careful, what would happen if I wasn't there, they could have done more than just grab your ass!" He was almost yelling at me. "I know, I'm sorry I'm so weak." I know exactly what he means when he says that. We got to the house and I was about to get out when Sasuke said. "It's ok, just be more careful. I promise I will always be there for you to get those creeps to back off." Aww he is so sweet I thought to myself as we got out of the car.

I jumped on him giving him a hug. "Aww your so sweet Sasuke." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug as well "It's ok, I'll always be there for you." I smiled and let go of Sasuke turned around and walked to my door. "Thanks for picking me up Sasuke." I waved and went inside. I went upstairs had a shower and got changed. I turned the light on in my room and saw that Sasuke was sitting at his window looking at the stars. I opened a sketch book, a sharpie and I wrote on the book.

I walked over to the window and lifted the message up so Sasuke could see it. It said "Goodnight, Thanks for today." I looked away for a second and raised his book up and his reply said "Goodnight." I turned around and turned the light off and went to sleep thinking, What a weird day it has been.

**Ok so I can't right dancing scenes but if you want to know what the dance look like then look up Beyoncé Move your body. But any way I hope you liked this episode. This chapter almost didn't get uploaded because my partner's family came over and we had to go to their house and we are going there tomorrow as well. So I had to put it out otherwise I would be very mad at myself. The next chapter should be up in 4 days depending on how I go and how many reviews I get :) SO REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took a week for me to update, when I said 4 days. I had major writing block after I started writing this chapter I got one or two paragraphs out but then nothing I went blank, also I had go to my friends 21****st**** birthday, I found an awesome fan fiction so I read it all and my son is teething so I haven't had a lot of time but thanks for being patient. So this chapter might be a slightly smaller than usual, but will be back to normal in the next chapter.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed: XxLizzie-chanxX, TheeBcoT, kloradori, **

**Thanks to everyone to who alerted my story: SmexyGenius, Xx4ying4yang4xX, TheeBcoT, kloradori, Dead-Hime**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited my story: Xx4ying4yang4xX, KiKi-chan127131, xXdark-angel14Xx**

**Here is Chapter 4 of The Girl Next Door. I hope you like it. **

Sakura P.O.V

I woke up on Sunday morning at about 10am; jeez I'm so tired after last night. I still can't believe I actually danced on stage. I can't believe that Sasuke said he would always be there for me and I can't even fathom what Anko had said about her thinking that Sasuke actually likes me. Haha what was she even thinking. I mean I do find him very attractive but there is no way I would try anything unless I knew he did like me.

I got out of my bed, went over to get my phone off my computer desk. I looked at my phone: 1 message from Ino, 1 from Hinata and 1 from Sasuke.

I smiled as I saw messages from my friends. Wow, I'm loved. I opened the message from Sasuke first.

_From Sasuke, Sent at 9am_

_I had a look at your car, it's fixed now. Btw, I have gone to Naruto's for the day just so you don't come over._

I replied to his text

_To Sasuke_

_Thank you so much Sasuke, I really appreciate it. Also thanks for helping me out last night._

I pressed send. I looked at the next message from Hinata.

_From Hinata, Sent at 8am_

_Hey, Ino has just told me we are coming over to yours today, so I'm just giving you a heads up._

Aww, I love how Hinata is always so cute and sweet. I didn't bother to reply to Hinata. If they were coming over I would just say thanks when I saw them. So now I checked the last message.

_From Ino, Sent at 9.30_

_Hey Forehead, just so you know Hinata, Tenten and I are coming over today. For a bit of catch up gossip, before school tomorrow, see you at 10._

Did she just say 10? Shit! Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I walked down to the stairs to get the door. I swung the door open, before I could say anything Ino had pushed past me and said "why are you still in your pyjamas?" I yawned "It's because I had work last night Ino, something you wouldn't know about." She turned to me with a false shocked façade "I resent that, I work at my families flower shop." I laughed at her. "I know that but you get as much money as you want for barely doing anything." She laughed at me. "Yeah, well you get paid for barely wearing anything, Oh, burn!" That cut me deep. I punched her lightly in the arm, but my light must still hurt because Ino whinged about how much it hurt while rubbing it.

I shut the door and led them upstairs, they sat on my bed and I got changed into a black and red floral rah-rah skirt and a black short sleeve t-shirt with the word smile on it. I hopped on my bed with the other girls, by the time I was finished they had already started the gossip session. "So what have I missed?" I asked wanting to what the gossip is. "Well it's almost Valentine's Day and they are selling roses again at school so people can send them to the people that they like, it's so sweet." Tenten chirped. "That would be sweet, if the people that sent them to me actually wrote there who they were from, I mean I got over a dozen last year and I had no idea who they were from. If you ask me it's a way for creepy people to send me stuff like stalkers." I said as I shivered from the thought. "Oh get over yourself forehead! At least people send you flowers; I send them to myself to make it look like people like me." She told me looking at me angrily.

"Anyway what else?" I said. Tenten started to talk. "Well Hinata told me something the other day that she likes that perv Naruto!" I just stood there with my jaw on the floor. "OMG! My little shy Hinata likes a loudmouthed giant perv! How they hell does that work out." Hinata just blushed bright red. "I don't know why but I just find him very attractive." She said the red on her face not lighting on bit. " Speaking of attractive males, I have just realised that Sasuke is so hot!" I said as my face got a slight blush on my cheeks. "Really Sakura are you blind? I have been saying that since we first started school with him!" Ino said looking at me like I was a retard. "Any way I need your help guys. I think I might have a thing for Sasuke." I can't believe I just said that out loud in the presence of people.

"So, what do you need help with?" They asked. "I want to know how he feels about me." They all just stared at me. "Oh, well just tell aunty Ino about how he has been behaving lately and I will see if I can tell you anything from his behaviour." Ino stated as if she was a physiologist doing a profile of someone. "Hmm, well yesterday I was washing my car in my bikini and Sasuke threw me over his shoulder and he told Naruto to throw the bucket of water I had over me, which he did and then he threw me in the pool." I answered as Ino just nodded. "And also when I was at HOOTERS! The other day these two guys grabbed me around the waist and wanted me to come home with him. But Sasuke came up to him and told them I was with him as he put his arm around me. But after they said, that they didn't realise I was taken and went away, he still had his hand on my waist and didn't let go until I told him to. But what really got me was at the end of the night when we got home. He told me he would always be there for me, and then we hugged and he actually hugged me. So Dr. Ino what do you think?" I asked the oh so smart Ino what she thought.

"Well, Sakura I think that he might actually like you because he was jealous, romantic, and hormonal." Ino indicated all the signs. "I actually think so to Sakura." "Me too." They both said to me.

Was I really that dense? If they can all tell by me just telling them what happened, am I that stupid? I certainly feels like it.

After we talked about how dense I have been it was lunch time, we ordered pizza. While we were waiting for the pizza to arrive we started talking about Tenten with her boyfriend Neji, which just so happens to be Hinata's overprotective cousin. "I'm going on a date with Neji next week." Tenten said with a blush. "So then I assume things are g-going o-ok with my c-cousin." Hinata stuttered out.

"Jeez, Hinata you have to learn how to stop stuttering we have been friends for ages. We aren't going to bit your head off." I told her. "Yeah we are doing great!" Tenten almost shouted. Apparently she likes Neji a lot. "Ok, well on your date remember to use protection!" Ino stated, making Tenten blush almost as bad as Hinata.

"Oh and forehead, at school tomorrow they are having cheerleading try outs, are you going to try out?" Ino questioned me. "Yeah I plan on it; they don't call me miss flexible for nothing." I said giving them a thumbs up. "So what are you guys planning on wearing to school tomorrow?" Ino walked over to my wardrobe and was looking through my clothes, she pulled some of my cloths out and started trying them on. "No that's ok Ino, go right ahead and help yourself!" I said sarcastically.

She tried on a purple miniskirt with a purple singlet with a white singlet over the top of that, and also a black belt. She was just lucky that me and her are the same size, actually they are all lucky that they are the same size as me. I have heaps of cloths. "You all might as well try stuff on for tomorrow." I said defeated as I gave into them. "No thanks Sakura I don't need clothes for tomorrow but I will try them on just for fun." Tenten said jumping into my wardrobe and rummaging through my clothes.

We spent like 3 hours just dressing up having fun. So at about 4.30 they all decided to go home and as they left I went and began my practice for tomorrow's tryouts. Before I went to begin my stretches I got changed into black bike pants and a light blue sports bra.

I went into my back yard to practise for the tryouts tomorrow. I plugged in my cd player near where I was so I could listen to music while I was practising, I turned on the cd played and it started to play Beautiful by Sarah De Bono **(A/N if you have never heard of it you should look it up on YouTube, It's an original and awesome.)** I started to do some stretches, like doing the splits and heel stretches, which is basically you hold your ankle and pull it above your head. The next ones I tried to do which is jumping stunts. First the herkie which left leg straight out to the side and the right leg bent flat beneath, so I jumped up and did the move with ease. I mean seriously I am going to kill this tryout. I was a gymnast when I was little and I'm really flexible. The next jump move was a toe touch which is basically where you spread your legs and touch your toes while you jump in the air.

I walked over to my one side of my yard. I started to run a little bit and did a couple of hand strings. Once I got to the other side of the yard I started doing back hand springs back to where I started. From there I did some ariels. And to finish off my training I did a front flip and landed on my feet. I really loved doing my cheerleading practice I can't wait to get back into doing it.

So I went inside after I was finished had a shower got into my nice warm PJ's and went to my room. By this time it was about 7 o'clock, I opened my laptop and turned on YouTube. I searched for The Witch Doctor. The song popped up I clicked on it and it started playing.

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ..._

**I started dancing around my room and singing the song, basically it looked like taylor swift does in the music video you belong with me: **_  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
He said to ...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

All of a sudden I heard someone clapping, I turned to where the noise was coming from and I saw a smirking Sasuke clapping his hands. "I thought you were at Naruto's?" I asked him. "Hn, well I'm back now, awesome dancing by the way." He replied. "Haha, you're so funny. Anyway did you have fun at Naruto's today?" I said sarcastically. "Hn, I wouldn't call it fun, he wouldn't stop talking the whole day!" I said as he slumped over the window still. "Hey, Sasuke do you wanna walk to school with me tomorrow morning?" I asked. "Yeah ok, I'll come over at 8." He said as he shut his window. I lifted the notebook that sat next to my window still and raised it so Sasuke could read it. "Good night :)"

I know it's early but I am tired from practicing and I have a big day tomorrow. So sue me.

**Wow! That was tough. It was really hard looking up cheerleading move, so if you don't know any of the moves you can look them up on YouTube or I will write a mini description on the bottom the next chapter when she tries out for the cheerleading team. I have in my head what I want to happen. It's just writing it from my head to pages is really tough. I have plans and they are so devious. You will be so proud of me this is the longest fic I have ever done and I do not plan on stopping. So I have learned not to write when you will upload next cause people will be disappointed when you don't upload on time.  
Mainly me:P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I recently brought the anime clannad and I started to watch it and I couldn't stop so I watched it all. Also I went and saw the new movie at the cinema called TED! It's so funny lol. My son is 6 months in 3 days. He is getting so big! **

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to alerts, favourited the story and favourite authored me: NativeBeauty420, memyselfandI98, SevenGemsOfLove, PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR, MiseryMoon and scarlet700.**

**Also thanks to for reviewing: XxLizzie-chanxX, SevenGemsOfLove and scarlet700**

**Any way I hope you like it :) Here is Chapter 5 of the Girl Next Door.**

So today is the big day, the day of the tryouts! I am so excited; you all better wish me luck! I got out of bed teaming with energy; I am ready for anything they throw at me. I had a look outside and saw that it was sunny not a cloud in the sky, the perfect weather. I chucked on a pair of dark wash denim jean short shorts and a white shirt that said cheer with a red vans. I opened up my hot pink duffle bag to check if I had everything I needed for school. Ok, let's see:

Pen –check

Book – check

Pencils – check

Lunch – check

Practise cloths – check

Hmm, that should be it I thought to myself. I carried my bag with my down the stairs as I went to make myself breakfast. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice, and put a bottle of water in my bag. I went to the bread holder and got two pieces of bread out put them in the toaster, and pressed the button down. One minute later it popped up. I smothered vegemite on it and shoved it in my gob. I was hurrying because I knew Sasuke would be here any minute. Like magic my front door opened and I heard Sasuke call out to me. "Sakura you ready to go?" I called out to me. I rounded the corner and saw Sasuke standing just inside the door; he was wearing a white shirt and long dark jeans with red high tops. "Yeah I'm ready." I looked at his clothes and stared in awe.

"Hey Sasuke, we match." I said referring to the clothes we were wearing. I saw him look at me looking me up and down then back at his cloths. "Hm, so we do." He said with a smirk. And after that we were off, ready for a new year at high school, our final year and I'm determined to make it the best year ever. The walk was a mostly silence, we rounded the corner and the huge school came into view.

We walked in through the large cast iron gates that had spear like spikes on the top, and up the stairs into the hall way were all the classes were posted. We looked at the pieces of paper stapled up on the cork board, to my surprise our whole group was all in the same class, they usually like to break our group up. So the people in our group were Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and I. "Wow we are all in the same class, this so gonna be so much fun!" I said excitedly. "Hn, it just means that Naruto is gonna be annoying me all day." He murmured. The realisation of what Sasuke said hit me like a ton of bricks; I would have to spend every day at school with Naruto's blabbering mouth. "Damn your right, but it should be ok." I said looking back up at the board. "What's this?" I saw a note from the office. "What is it? Sasuke asked me. "It says those trying out for basketball team and cheerleading only have to go to one class so they can get all the tryouts done by the end of the day. "Ha, Naruto will be happy." Sasuke smirked. Then all of a sudden I felt some one jump on my back, I lost my footing and started to fall forwards, I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I was against Sasuke chest. I looked over to see who had jumped on me but no one was there, I looked down and saw Naruto was on the ground face first. "You could have helped me to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him while raising his head off the ground, trying to get up. "I wouldn't help you either Naruto, you almost killed me!" I raised my voice at him before I punched him in the head. "Oww Anyway, did you hear that we only have to go to one class after homeroom? And what's even better is the one class we have today is Cooking! I might get to have ramen!"

RRRIIINNNGGGG! The bell went off and they went to the class room, which was on the second floor. As they Naruto, Sasuke and I Walked towards our homeroom, we meet up with Ino and Hinata. I saw them and rushed over to talk to them, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind. We walked into the class room not waiting for them. When Ino Hinata and I walked in, we went to the back of the class room sitting down in a row. It went Hinata next to the window then Ino, then me the seats next to me weren't taken but we saved them for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, Ino are you ready for the try outs this afternoon, and I hope you brought extra clothes because I would not be wearing that for tryouts?" I asked her as I looked at the Bright purple skinny jeans that she could barely move in and a black tank top, with purple stilettos. "Well of course I did, I'm not an idiot!" She said matter of factly. "I'm just checking Ino." I stated as I raised my hands in defeat. "Hey Hinata, what are you planning to do while we are at try outs?" I inquired because I knew there was no way that she would want to be a cheerleader. "I-I am the p-person in charge of v-videotaping the game and cheerleaders during the game." She stuttered. "That seams easy, just remember to always have the camera on me." I said with a big smile plastered on my face staring at Hinata. Then I saw Hinata give me a shy smile, I felt the chair next to me get pulled out and someone sit down on it. I turned around and saw that Sasuke was sitting next to me and Naruto was next to him.

As the second bell indicating that the people who weren't in class were now late rang, all the people came streaming in. Tenten sat in from of Hinata, Neji sat next to Hinata and Shikamaru sat beside him. Which means all the gang gets to sit together this year, yup this year is going to be so much fun. Everyone as in there sits for a good twenty minutes before we started to get impatient, Naruto especially. As the door to the class room slid open a white haired man with a mask covering his left eye came inside. "I'm sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "You're a liar!" I heard Naruto hell at Kakashi-Sensei. "Ok, well time to take attendance. He started to call out a couple of names I didn't know, and they answered with here, then he called my name

Sakura Haruno -Here

Hinata Hyuuga -Here

Neji Hyuuga - Here

Tenten Kunai **(A/N Random last name!) **-Here

Shikamaru Nara –Here

A couple more random names.

Sasuke Uchiha -Hn

Naruto Uzumaki –Here Believe it!

Ino Yamanaka - Here

"Ok, well that's it; you can talk until homeroom is over." Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book from his pocket. He was my favourite teacher because he didn't care what we did as long as he had his book. I remember one day he had left his book at home accidently and he decided to throw a pop quiz on the stuff we were learning that week before we learned it. I turned to look at Ino and she was talking to Naruto and Sasuke. "So are you to trying out for the basketball team?" Ino asked. "Hell yeah, me and teme are going to." He replied while Sasuke just nodded next to him.

RRRRIIINNNNGGGG! Wow that class went by fast, well It's like they say time flies when you're having fun. As everyone piled out of the class, we headed for the kitchen were our only class of the day was.

In cooking class we weren't really doing anything we were just watching Iruka-Sensei cook. It was so boring, I wasn't really paying attention because I already knew how to cook ramen, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto basically jumping up and down in his sit. I could tell he was hoping that iruka-sensei would ask for a taste tester. He cooked the noodles for he ramen, added the egg, garlic, and beef flavour **(A/N ok so I don't really know what they put in the ramen when they cook, but whatever lol.) **He put the food into a bowl in front of all the students. "Does anyone want to t-? "He started to say but was cut off. "Say no more Iruka-Sensei, I will try it!" Naruto exclaimed so excitedly. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to get the bowl. He slurped every drop of liquid out of the bowl. "Wow, Sensei that was almost as good as Ichiraku!" He grinned as he sat back in his chair. "Thanks Naruto, maybe next time you could leave some for the other students." He said looking around at the other students. "Anyway students, next week in class you will each have to bring in some beef and cook something." Iruka said as he heard most of the students moan.

RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The bell rang and everyone basically ran out the class room. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I went to the cafeteria to get some food. Tenten and Hinata weren't getting anything so they just waited at the end of the line for us. We were waiting in line and all of a sudden Naruto and Sasuke ducked under the rail and cut in line with us. "You know you could have just asked us and I would have got you something." I said as I moved over so I could they could get in.

I got a chicken roll with a coke. Ino got a Salad and water. Naruto ordered instant ramen. Sasuke bought a Gatorade. After we bought our food we went to our normal spot outside the cafeteria which was under a big cherry blossom tree.

"So how was everyone's first day back?" I asked them.

"Hn" Moaned Sasuke

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"It was ok" Tenten and Hinata replied

"Bloody awesome, I got ramen! And I didn't have to pay for it." Naruto exclaimed

"Nothing is different from last year" Neji spat out.

I saw Sasuke reach into his bag and pull of a brown paper bag that had a sandwich and apple.

"Sasuke I still think it is so cute how your mom still packs your lunch for you." I squeaked at him. We just talked about random stuff until the bell rang

After lunch had finished it was finally time for the tryouts, I went with Ino into the change rooms and I opened my duffle bag and got out my practise clothes, which was a black push up bra and a white bike pants. I put them my outfit on as I waited for Ino, but she always took ages to get ready. When she finally was ready we went out of the change rooms and to my surprise none of the boys were out yet, so much for girls taking longer to get ready. I walked into the middle of the gym and started going some light stretching.

Sasuke P.O.V

After class finished Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and I went to the change rooms so we could get changed into our sports uniform for our tryouts. I walked out of the change room in my baggy white singlet with red baggy shorts and saw that all the girls were already out starting there stretches. Sakura was doing a back bridge. Then I saw Naruto come out of the change rooms and stand next to me.

"Hey Sasuke, look how flexible Sakura is, I wonder what she is like in b-" He said as I hit him in the back of the head before he could even finish that sentence. "Don't even say that about her Naruto, you little perv." I spat at him. Secretly I was thinking the same thing.

Sakura P.O.V

I was doing a back bridge, when the teachers who were supervising the tryouts arrived, I kicked my legs up as my feet went up in the air and back down to the floor I stood up. Shizune, Kurenai and the principal Tsunade walked up to the front of the group and told us to line up. "Ok, for these tryouts we are going to basically shout out moves and we expect you all to do them. If you can't do them then you might as well forget about being in on the squad." Tsunade yelled.

"Okay everyone, the first one is easy. Do a herkie!" Shizune spoke loudly so everyone could hear. Almost everyone could do the herkie perfectly. "Next, toe touch!" Kurenai yelled. This is so easy I thought to myself. A couple of people got asked to leave because they couldn't do that move. "Next, Heal Stretch." Shizune said again. I did the move before everyone, and they all were looking at me weird. Another couple of people had to leave, but there were still a lot of people left.

"Now, I want everyone who cannot do a handspring and back handspring to leave. It you can't do a flip you are no use to me!" Tsunade yelled. "And don't think, 'if I say I can do it she will believe me' because that is wrong. Every single one of you will have to prove to me that you can do it!" A group of about ten people walked out of tryouts, I turned around and there were about 30 people left, we only had to have about 10 people for the squad.

"Everyone left in a line; I want you all to show me what you can do." Shizune said.

The girl at the front of the line tried to do a handspring round off and fell on her ass, the one after her was no different. Ino was next she did 3 back handsprings and then landed on her feet. "Nice" I heard Kurenai say to Shizune as she wrote something on the clip board she was holding.

The next few were the same as Ino, they could do the moves and land them but it was nothing spectacular. There is one girl before me, she starts to do her move and then falls on her face and her nose starts bleeding. Shizune rushes over and says "Are you ok? Go to the nurse's office." All of a sudden I feel really insecure like I can't do it. I mean I know I can but what if the same thing happens to me? I look over at Ino and she gives me the thumbs up.

Ok breath in, breath out. I said to myself. I started doing the move I wanted to do. I ran forward a little bit I did an Ariel into a back handspring, I did 10 of those then did another Ariel into a back handspring tuck. I just stood there as everyone else just looked at me, even the people at the basketball try outs were looking at me. I heard Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai say "Wow!'" to each other.

After every one was done, there were about 25 people left. "Ok, last and final question: Who is willing to get thrown 20 feet in the air?" I raised my hand and looked around at everyone else. Most of them had their hand up to.

"Well, thank you for everyone who tried out for the team, the list of people that are in the squad will be posted up on the board in 5 minutes. Now remember some of you might not make it because we think other people are better at doing the moves than others. So I don't want to hear any crying if you do not make the squad." Tsunade shouted. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the 5 minutes to be up. Once we saw Tsunade put a piece of paper up on the board and walk away, everyone crowded around to see if they made it. It was a chorus of cheers and some of sobbing. As people started to clear I walked up to the board and there I looked at the writing, flabbergasted at what I saw.

I was head cheerleader.

**Wow, I don't know why I just can't think of anything for them to say. I think that the ending was a bit rushed but this is the longest chapter I have ever written. For me it's really weird to use American words. Like cafeteria instead of tuckshop, and attendance instead of the roll. Lol It's just so weird any way I hope you enjoy. Ok so in the next chapter there might be a skip of a couple days, but the next chapter should be more interesting. **

**Sorry there is not a lot of SASUSAKU, there will be some in the next chapter. :)  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, how is everybody? The only thing I have to say is that I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I have had major writing block, I had no idea how to start the chapter and then I had no idea how to describe some parts of it. Plus I have been so busy, I had softball finals then I had to take my son to get his needles, then he got sick, then I got sick, then I had softball masters and know the next season of softball has just started. I have been busy catching up on my anime like Naruto, Pokémon, DNA2, Vampire Knight and Eyeshield 21 and yesterday and today I have been sick so I decided that it was about time that I pulled my finger out and update! **

**I would like to thank everyone who added me to the author favourites, story favourites and story alert: ****FallenAngelGirl96, ****InnocentYetDevious, ****professionalVamp, XxXFiReBeNdErXxX, Blue305, ****BlueSakuraAC, whenthesheepsaysbaa, purplefireferret, C de Hitsugaya, xXNeonilaxXAnimexX11, BelieverInMusic and ****Black Magick 18**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed :): scarlet700 and bastardlyu2.**

**Plus I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story even when it has been ages since I last uploaded.**

**I know there wasn't a lot of SasuSaku in the last chapter but where will be more in the chapters to come, any way on with Chapter 6 of The Girl Next Door.**

I am the head cheerleader? How the hell did that happen? I thought to myself. I moved away from the people that were crowded around the board. Ino came running over to me "Congrats Forehead!" She said as she jumped on my back. "Thanks Piggy, but I don't even know how I did that." I admitted to her. "What are you talking about you were awesome! Come on lets go get changed." Ino jumped off my back and dragged me to the change rooms. I got back into my clothes from before which were a white shirt that said cheer dark wash denim short shorts with my red vans.

We met up with everyone after we were all finished, they were talking about going to Ichiraku's to celebrate but I didn't feel like it, so I said I would pass. "Sorry guys, I have to head home I'm pretty tired from all that exercise if you know what I mean. I'll take a rain check though." I said as I waved goodbye to everyone. "Wait up." I heard a smooth voice come up behind me. I turned around and saw an onyx chicken butt hair style. "What are you doing Sasuke, aren't you going with the others to Ichiraku's?" I asked curiously. "Well I can't let a pretty girl like you walk home all alone now, can I?" I scoffed at what he had said. I looked down the street we were walking down and saw that it was almost like an abandoned street. When we normally walk down this road it has cars going rushing through it. Then I remembered that school let out early.

"So, you got the head cheerleading position I hear? Congrats." He said breaking the silence as we were walking down the unoccupied road. "Yeah I did, even though I have no idea how I got it. I wasn't even that good." I said as Sasuke looked up at me shocked. "Wait seriously, I saw you do your flippy back thingy that you did and it was so good. Much better than any of the others that was done there." Sasuke stated making me blush a little. "Thanks Sasuke you always make me feel so much better." I said smiling at him. "It turns out that I got the captain spot to." He said sticking his hands in his pockets rounding a corner onto another street. "Wow that is great Sasuke congratulations!" I smiled an even bigger smile at him. "Thanks, so it looks like you're going to have to watch all my games and cheer for me now." Just then we arrived at our houses. "I wouldn't miss them even if I wasn't a cheerleader! I would be there cheering for you anyway" I said as I gently punched his arm, I saw a very slight blush appear on his cheeks. Then we went our separate ways.

I opened the door to my house and walked up to my bed room, while I texted my mom.

_To: Mom_

_From: Sakura_

_Hey guess what! I got the head cheerleader at school today. I'm so excited! _

_How is everything going on the trip? Hope to see you soon…_

_Love Sakura :)_

**10 minutes later**

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket; I pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

"Hey mom, how are you? How is the meeting going?"

'_**Hi sweetie, I'm doing alright. The thing is that the meeting is running a little longer than expected and I have to stay another 3 days, so I will be back on Tuesday not Saturday.'**_

"Wait, what!? Don't you remember what this Thursday is?!" I was getting so angry at my mom. How is it possible for her to forget something so important?

'_**Oh, do you have a cheer leading game?' **_ She said through the phone, totally oblivious to how she was making me feel on the other end.

"How could you say that? Have you really forgotten about him already?" I almost yelled at her, it was taking all I had not to.

'_**Huh, who have I forgotten?' **_My mother said as she sounded a little confused.

"It's been a year since dad died on Thursday! How could you forget about him?" I asked as little tear drops appeared in my eyes. I looked out of my window and I saw Sasuke staring at me through his window. I didn't want to deal with him yet so I shut my blinds and continued my conversation.  
_**'I'm sorry honey but your dad would have wanted us to move on and not dwell on the past, I have moved on.' **_

"You have moved on? Just like that?" I was dumbfounded, how could she have really moved on

'_**I met someone Sakura; he makes me feel special, just like your father did. I think it's time you should move on to."**_

"Unlike you mom, I can't just met someone and move on. I loved dad and I will always. I just can't forget about him. I'll see you when you get home." A tear rolled down my face, I was about to hang up when I heard. _**'Bye, Sakura.'**_

I through my phone on my bed as I lied next to it, I grabbed my pillow and hugged it, while I was thinking about what my mother had just said.

'_**I've moved on, you should to.' **_There's no way I can move on.

I heard a clinking at my window, like there was a rock or something hitting it. I got off my bed to go over to my window and pulled up the blinds. Sasuke was throwing rocks at my window. I didn't bother opening my window I really didn't want to speak to any one right now. I raised my arms in a questioning motion. He lifted his sketch book that we sometimes use for communicating** 'What's**_** wrong?' **_ I picked up my book that was next to my nightstand. **'It's my mom, she just doesn't understand.' ** I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. _**'Are you ok?' **_ He wrote as he saw me wipe away my tear.** 'Yeah, I'm ok.' **I lied. If I didn't lie he wouldn't stop asking questions. _**'You're lying.' **_How did he know? **'No, I'm not!' **

'**Then why are you crying?' **He wrote waiting for me to reply. '_**I kicked my toe, really I'm fine.' **_I replied. '**If you say so.' ** He shrugged and threw the notebook away. _**'I'm going to bed I'm too tired.' **_He nodded, turned around and went away. I shut the blinds and collapsed on my bed, with tears starting to pour out of my eyes.

How could she say move on? He was my dad. I can't just move on and forget about him. She doesn't understand anything. I never got to say good bye and I never got to say I was sorry about what I said to him the last time I saw him. Tears had started to pour down my face while I thought about everything that had happened that day; Sleep eventually took hold as I fell into a black dreamless slumber.

Sasuke P.O.V

So it's now Wednesday afternoon and school had just finished, Sakura hadn't been at school since Monday and I know that is weird because she wouldn't miss school after she had just been given the head cheerleading position. It must have something to do with the phone call she got on Monday because I know she was lying to me. Something was wrong and I had to know what it was. I put my hands in my pocket watched the floor as I started to walk home. The walk home always seemed to take longer when Sakura wasn't there she made me feel happy and I missed her when she wasn't around.

I wound up standing outside of Sakura's house, I knocked on the door and waited for her to come to the door but she never came. At first I thought she didn't hear the knock so I knocked again a little louder, but still no answer. Where could she be? I decided to go and see if anyone knew where she was. I opened the door to my house and went up to my room, I flipped open my laptop and clicked on the I.M icon.

_** has logged on.**_

_**Ramenluver: Hey Sasuke**_

_** : Hey, have you seen Sakura today?**_

_**Ramenluver: No. Sorry last time I seen her was on Monday, why?**_

_** : Cause last time I saw her she was upset and I haven't seen her since then. **_

_**InoFlowers has logged on**_

_** : Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura?**_

_**InoFlowers: Funny you say that, because I was just going to ask if any of you knew why her car was parked on the side of the road on Sage Street. I watched her for a few minutes then she got back in her car and drove away. **_

_** : I gotta go.**_

_** has logged out**_

I shut my laptop and got changed into a grey wife beater, a pair of footy shorts and a pair of thongs. I picked up my car keys and left my room. I walked down the stairs and into the garage. I got into my black Audi and pressed the button on the keys for the automatic sliding garage door. I started the car and waited for it to left all the way. I drove out of the driveway and pressed the button and the garage shut. I pulled out of the drive way and headed for Sage Street. I wasn't that far but I didn't know why Sakura would be on there on the side of the road.

I turned onto Sage Street and stopped at the lights while I waited for the lights to turn green. When the lights changed, I pulled over, got out and locked my car. A flash of colour caught my eye; I turned towards it and saw a big bunch of flowers. Was this what Sakura was doing here? I walked a bit closer to the flowers and saw that there was a plaque embedded in the ground. I brushed some of the dirt off so I could see what it says.

I certainly didn't expect to see what I saw written on the plaque. It read:

Dedicated to Kiseki Haruno

Loved husband of Arisa, father of Sakura and friend of many

15/09/1974-23/01/2011

**Once again I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. Sorry for the shitty ending, I just wanted to finish this chapter cause I actually know what to write for the next episode. I very much appreciate people telling me that they like my work. It gives me warm fuzzies :) The first person to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them: P Wow exciting! **

**I wrote this once and then my computer shut down then I had to start again so I hope I remembered the whole thing. Anyways please read and review! I can't wait for tomorrow I have a softball game in the city :) **

**P.S did I say I was sorry :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am sorry for making you wait a while before updating again. I should really stop saying I'm going to update on a certain day it makes me feel bad if I don't do it then. I have been very busy the last few weeks like normal. I pulled a quad muscle at softball 2 weeks ago and went to pitcher-catcher training the day after. I have been busy taking care of my son, training and playing extra softball games. Also I went to a wedding last week which is in a different state, 15 hours away from where I live, and we drove the whole way with my baby in the car, how great is that. (Sarcasm!) So I tried to write this before I left but I didn't get it done and I had no time while is at of state. Plus I just had my 20****th**** birthday :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Also I would like to know, does anybody who reads this fic live in Australia?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: whenthesheepsaysbaa, scarlet700, Shadow Wolf, BlueSakuraAC and NativeBeauty420.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, story alert and author alert: darkdemonish, eddragonbreath, BelieverInMusic, latinadecorazon, LilRed0713, YueLing-GoddessOfMoonand Water and Brisingr'Eldunari.**

**All so this chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer from the last chapter which is : whenthesheepsaysbaa.**

**Chapter 7 of: The Girl Next Door.**

Sakura P.O.V

The last two days have been very stressful and painful. My mother should never have said such things to me, I spent Tuesday and most of today in bed. I decided that it was time that to stop moping around and do something. So I chose to get out of the house to take some flowers to the place were my dad died.

I got out of bed and got changed into a spaghetti strap floral knee length dress with a pair of sandals. I walked down the stairs and out the front door, locking it as I went outside. I got into my mustang and drove away. I pulled over into a small car park near a strip of shops on the side of the road. I got out of my car and walked into the flower shop which happened to be the Yamanaka flower store.

I opened the door and the bell rang as I walked in. "Welcome to our flower shop. Oh, hello Sakura, how are you today? Ino's mother asked me. "I'm fine thanks Mrs Yamanaka." I replied as I picked up a colourful assortment of flowers. "Isn't it a bit early for school to be finished?" She inquired. "School hasn't finished yet, I just didn't go to school today." I answered as I handed the flowers over to her. "Oh ok, and sorry for prying but if u don't mind, who are the flowers for?" She questioned me. "There for my dad." I said as I gave her a fake half smile. "Oh I'm sorry, how long as it been now, almost a year right?" She said as she handed me the flowers. "Yeah it will be a year tomorrow, how much do I owe you?" I ask as I pulled my purse out of my pocket. "It's on the house." She replied waving her hand in front of my wallet gesturing to put it away. "No, I can't accept these for free, please let me pay for them." She shook her head. "Please just take them, you have been through so much the last year, it's the least I can do." I sighed. "Thank you, Mrs Yamanaka you are very kind." I thanked her, opened the door while the bell rang I walked out.

I got into my car and pulled onto the road. I waited for the red turn light to go green and when it did I made a U-turn. I pulled over on the opposite side of the road across from the flower shop. I grabbed the flowers and got out of the car. I walked over to where my father's plaque was, the spot where he died. I placed the flowers down near the plaque and kneeled down and said a prayer for him. I stood up and looked at the plaque:

Dedicated to Kiseki Haruno

Loved husband of Arisa, father of Sakura and friend of many

15/09/1974-23/01/2011

"I hope you are alright up there dad. I miss you, I really wish you were still here." I said to the plaque in the ground.

Ring Ring Ring! I looked at my phone and saw who it was.

"_**Hey Anko, what up?"**_

"_**Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour!"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Three girls called in and said the cant make it for their shift tonight, and since your my best waitress I was wondering if you could come in and help me out, I understand that It's school tomorrow and if you can't that's alright."**_

"_**No that's alright, I can come and help out. I haven't been to school all week."**_

"_**Thank you so much Sakura you are a life saver! Can you start in 1 hour."**_

"_**That's ok, Yep, See you in an hour."**_

"Well, I guess I will come and actually see you tomorrow dad. I have to go to work now."

I walked over to my car an as I went to get in I looked across the road and saw Ino walking into her families flower shop. I hopped into my car and drove back to my house. I drove around the corner and arrived at my house. I got out and went into my house. I climbed up the stairs, I grabbed my white singlet with hooters written on the front and orange short shorts and put them on. I also decided to take a jacket because it would be cold when I finished work later tonight.

I decided that I should write Sasuke a note telling him I'm alright because I haven't seen him in 2 days. "Gone to work… Be back later!" I sticky taped the note to my window so Sasuke could see it, and left.

I walked into Hooters and straight into the staff area. I put my jacket in my locker as I did this Anko came up to me. "Hey Sakura, Thanks again for coming in, I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she gave me a hug. "It's ok; I want to do something to keep my mind occupied." I shut the locker door. "Good, now get out there and make me money. " Anko said and poked her tongue out and winked. I walked out of the staff area and straight away I got slapped on the bum by some guy. I turned around to see who it was; it was the same guy that Sasuke saved me from the other day, the guy with blonde hair that look a lot like a male Ino. I looked at him, turned around and walked away; I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with him again.

Work was the same as usual, getting hit on and groped. I usually would just play it off but I'm still mad at what my mother said, so if any one ticks me off they are straight out the door. At the end of my shift which was almost midnight, I had Asuma one of our security guards escort me out to my car just in case. You never know when some pervs are going to come and attack.

"Thanks Asuma, never know who is out here at this time of night." I said as I shook his hand. "That's alright; I wouldn't want anything to happen to a nice girl like you." I got in my car, drove out of the car park and pulled onto the road. It was a relatively short ride home; I couldn't wait to go to bed. I got out of my car and walked up the two steps on the veranda and opened the door. I flicked the light switch on that was next to the door. I went and made myself a cup of tea, while I was waiting for the water to boil; I changed into my pj's which was a pair of long pink and white stripped cotton pants, and a black singlet. I made my cup of tea, and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and looked at my alarm clock it said 12:00am 23-01-2012. It was officially a year since my dad had died. I sat there drinking my tea, I looked at my window and remembered about the note I put up for Sasuke, I wonder if he saw it. I opened my blind and pulled the piece of paper off and saw that on Sasuke window was a piece of paper stuck to it as well.

The note read: "Hope you're ok, I haven't seen you in a while." Sasuke was worried about me? Why would he be worried about me?

I shut the blind and sat back on my bed. I finished my cup of tea and just left the empty cup sitting on the bed side table next to me. I flipped the blankets over so I could get in, I lied down and put the blankets back over me. I laid my head on the pillow slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Sakura, Sakura wake up honey, you will be late for school." _

"_Whatever dad, I'm awake." I said as I sat up I'm bed. _

_I put on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with my red vans. I walked down stairs after I got dressed. "Hey dad, I was wondering my friends are having a party tonight, can I go out with them?" _

"_I'm sorry honey but it is a school night tonight, maybe some other night. " He said as he ate his toast and read the newspaper. "But dad, everyone is going to be there and if I don't go, I'll be made fun of." I said as I argued. "Well, I'm sorry honey if they pick on you because you weren't allowed to go to a party, they aren't very good friends now are they?" He said as he put his paper down and looked at me. "Not just my friends dad, all the snobby girls at school that don't like me, I need to show them up, I need to go to the party tonight and show them that I am cool." I said as I slammed my hands on the table. "The answer is no Sakura plain and simple!" He raised his voice a bit. " I hate you! You never let me do anything; I'm never speaking to you again!" I grabbed my bag as I ran out the door._

_The next thing I knew it was night time and I was looking at the wreckage of my father's car, the ambulance was there with the sirens blaring and lights flashing. They were wheeling his body away from the scene into the back of the ambulance. I looked over to my mother she was near the ambulance, they lifted up the sheet so she could see, she nodded and started bawling. I watched as the wheeled his body up into the back of the ambulance, they went over a bump and his hand fell off the stretcher and out from under the blanket. _

I shot up from my bed, tears streaming down my face. It felt like my dad had died all over again, it felt like I was reliving the day he died and then it finally hit me, I miss my dad, I can't believe I ever told him I hated him, it was a spur of the moment comment, I wish I could take it back but I will never get to, because I will never ever see him again. I looked over at my clock through the tears that were still pouring out of my eyes; it was only 1:04am.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and grabbed them. I don't think I could handle being alone right now. I looked over at my phone that was sitting on the bed side table and picked it up. I flipped through my contacts searching for the one person I could always count on. I pressed call, and put the phone up to my ear while I waited for the person who was always there for me to answer.

"_**Sakura, what's the matter? Do you know what time it is?"**_ I'm so glad he picked up. I let the tears run down my face freely.

"_**Sasuke, I'm not ok!"**_ I sob into the phone.

"_**What's wrong Sakura?" **_ I see through the window him turn his light on.

"_**I'm the worst daughter ever. My dad is dead and is never coming back! And my mom has basically forgotten about him, and is moving on with some guy! Can you come over? I don't want to be alone tonight." **_ I burst out in tears; they weren't running down any more they were pouring like a river.

"_**Give me a minute; I'll be over in one second."**_ He hangs up and all I hear is the dial tone so I drop the phone next to me and I stay in the position I am in, clutching my knees to my chest.

Sasuke comes bursting into my room with no shirt on and only wearing his boxers that are black with flames. He comes straight over to me, sits next to me on the bed and envelopes me into a hug. He just sits there hugging me, while I cry onto his bare chest. The tears stop after a couple of minutes, I look up at him and he is just staring back down at me.

"What's the matter Sakura?" He says his eyes boring into my soul. "I'm the worst daughter ever Sasuke, I told him I hated him!" I stated. "Told who you hated him?" He was still staring at me, his eyes changing into a questioning stare. "My dad… Now I will never get to tell him I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I told him, I could feel the tears starting to brim in the corners of my eyes. "Sakura, you didn't know he was going to die, there is no way you could have known and I am sure that he knew you didn't mean what you said to him." I wrapped my arms around him now and I put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Sasuke, you always know what to say to make me feel better. But I still can't get over it. The last thing I ever said to him was _'I hate you and I'm never speaking to you again'_ I have always regretted saying that, if I could go back in time and do anything differently I definitely would want to never say that, maybe if I didn't say that he would still be alive." I felt him pull away from me; he was staring at me again. He was holding my arms next to my body. "Do you really believe that Sakura? He was killed by a drunk driver; there is no way you could have saved him!" His words shot through me. "Don't you think I know that?" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke it's just that today is one year after my dad has died, and the other day my mom told me I should just forget about him, and that she has moved on and that I should to. He was my dad I loved him more than anything, I don't want to forget him." I could feel one tear fall down my cheek, he let go of my left arm and wiped the stray tear away. "So that's why you were crying on Monday? Well I do understand what your mom is saying." My head shot up, is he agreeing that I should forget about my dad. "You should move on with your life, I'm not saying what she said was right or that you should forget about your dad, but she should be allowed to find someone else if she feels that it is right." I understand now, he makes everything sound so simple to me. I know what mom was trying to say when she told me that now. "Thanks Sasuke, that actually makes a lot of sense." I sniffle. I lean in and put my head on his shoulder again, he pulls me close in a tight embrace.

"I told you I was always here for you. If you ever need me just call." He pulled away from our embrace. "I don't know what I would have done without you Sasuke. I had a bad dream and it was like my dad had died all over again, I relived the whole day but I had no control over it." He laid down on my bed and pulls me down with him. So now we are lying with him pressed up against my back, with his arms around my waist. "I'll stay with you tonight, if that's alright." He said as he put his head in my hair. "I don't want to be alone at least not right now, so please stay."

I lay peacefully listening to Sasuke's breathing, and all that has just happen has drifted far from my mind. I have almost forgotten what today was. There was something about him that could make all my troubles go away. "Thank you." I whisper to him. "For what?" He whispers back. "For always being there for me." I'm lucky to have a guy like him around. "It's what I'm here for, now go to sleep." With his arms around me I feel safe, so I do what he says and I let the blackness of the night over take my thoughts and I drift off to sleep.

**I know that it was a bit boring at the beginning and took a while but there is finally starting to be a little more SasuSaku. **

**So I would really appreciate if you could review just to tell me the story is going, if you like it or not. Every review I get makes me smile even if it's just one word. **

**P.S I don't bite, so if you ever just want to chat I'm always up for it.**

**P.P.S did I say I was sorry for taking aes to update. Well I'm sorry. **

**Ciao Vicki**


	8. Chapter 8

So it has taken another couple of weeks to update but at least I'm updating! Well we all survived 21-12-2012, hahaha. MERRY CHRISTMAS! So I thought I should update for a late Christmas present I will try to make it as long as possible. Happy New Year it's a bit early but I won't update before then. I have been watching a lot of Fairy Tail and I am going to write a one shot of NALU! It would be great if everyone could check it out when I finish it. I have just had an extra-large Mc Donald's Coffee and I am wide awake lol. It's only 10pm though but I have to pick my boyfriend up in 6 hours.

I am going to change the summary of the story because it is going in a different direction than I originally intended. Also I'm changing my pen name again.

I would like to take the time to thank everyone who favourited and alerted: Ne0nAngel, Sparkles'beasty, ZeConfusedNewbie, kakiro19, Sakura Uchiha 1231, Cherry Blossom0127, CRIMSON123, itskimmaaay and SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSoOm.

Another big thanks to those who reviewed for my last chapter, I have to say that my last chapter got the most reviews than any other I have written. Thanks to: ZeConfusedNewbie, LoverForAnime, Shadow Wolf, scarlet700, Cherry Blossom0127 and BlueSakuraAC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Sakura would had millions of babies running around. Also don't own PS. I Love You.**

**Chapter 8 of: The Girl Next Door.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window; it was rather bright so I assumed I slept in. I tried to sit up but something was stopping me from sitting up properly. I look down and saw that it was Sasuke lying next to me with his arms around my waist. I was a little surprised to see him lying there in my bed, but then I remembered that he came over last night when I rang him upset. He definitely is my best friend, he does everything for me and I would do anything for him. I grabbed his arm from around my waist and moved it so I could get up. I walked down stairs into the kitchen and started to cook some food for Sasuke for last night.

It took a good 20 mins for me to make the food so it wasn't burnt. Let's just say I'm not a very good cook, but I hope at least it's edible. I walked back into my room, Sasuke is still asleep in my bed and it is now I notice that he is only wearing boxers. How come I never noticed that last night, and was he always that muscly? He really has become a handsome man. I set the food on my night stand next to the bed. I stand next to him and tug on his arm and say "Wake up sleepy head." He started to stir, he stretched his arms above his head and he eyes opened. "Good morning." He said as he was still waking up. "I made you bacon and eggs, and some orange juice." I said pointing over to the table. "Thanks Sakura, but I don't know if I wanna eat that." "Are you implying I can't cook? " I asked my eyes narrowing giving him a death stare. "Chill Saki, thanks for making the food but why did you?" He said as he took some of the food off the plate and began to eat it. "It's a thanks for coming over last night, I really needed someone to talk to and comfort me and I can always count on you to be there for me.

"Like I told you last night, all you have to do is ask and I will be there for you." He replied to me as he took a sip of the orange juice. "I forgot to ask you since I haven't seen you in a couple days, Naruto is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I understand if you don't want to go because of what day it is." When I heard Sasuke ask me to go with him I heard my mother's words ringing in my head. _ 'Move on Sakura I have.' _If she wanted me to move on I guess I could go out for once. "I would love to go with you Sasuke." I answered him and gave him a smile. I looked at the alarm clock, it read: 12:02. Lunch time already jeez, I did sleep in. "Hey, do you want to come with me to visit my dad?" I asked him, I didn't want to go to the cemetery by myself. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going to see your dad. I have to go and get changed first."

"Give me 10 mins and we will leave." I said to him. He nodded, so he got up and went to get dressed at his house. I went into my wardrobe and put on a black maxi dress with black sandals and put my hair in a bun.

The 10 minutes passed and Sasuke came back over, he was wearing a black collared shirt, black jeans and black shoes with the red and white fan on them.

"Remind me next time to not go back home in boxers, mom asked me where I was and I said here and she got mad at me. So I had to tell her you rang me in the middle of the night upset and I didn't have any time to get dressed." He had a slight blush on his cheeks probably from having to explain things to his mom. "Your mom is funny Sasuke; I wish I had a mom like yours." I said as I looked down a bit bummed I didn't have a cool mom like Sasuke.

We left my house in Sasuke Audi; we stopped off at the flower shop to get more flowers then we went to the cemetery.

We get out of his car, I was holding the flowers in my hands and set off down the row that he was buried in. Sasuke was right beside me, then he started to get in front of me, I thought he was walking faster but it was me that had slowed. I stop a few graves away from my father and my leg won't move any more, this is the first time in a long time I have been here. I don't know if I can do it.

I feel someone take my hand, I look up and see that it was Sasuke; he is looking at me with warm eyes. "You can do it Sakura; I know he will be happy to see you." He said as he gently pulled me a little closer. He was right I can do this, if not for me but for him. I moved my legs and started to walk to see him. I looked down and there he was just a plaque on the ground.

_Kiseki Haruno_

_15/09/1974-23/01/2011_

"Hey dad, I came to see you. I brought Sasuke too, you remember him don't you?" I said as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I squeezed a little tighter on Sasuke hand and he squeezed back. "Well he has been taking very good care of me. I wish you were here dad I miss you so much." The tears started to roll down my cheeks. I kneeled down and got on my knees, I placed the flowers down on the ground. Sasuke knelt down too; we put our heads down and prayed. After about 2 minutes we stood up, I wiped the tears that I had cried off my face. Sasuke pulled me into a hug. "Head back to the car; I'll be there in a minute." He whispered into my ear. "OK, bye dad I miss so much I will visit more, I promise." I turned around and headed towards the car. I looked back around and saw that Sasuke was kneeling again.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I knelt in front of Kiseki's grave and I bowed my head. "You don't have to worry, I am looking after her, and I won't let anything bad happen to her, I promise you that. I just thought you should know that." I got up and walked over to where Sakura and the car were. I got in the car and started it up. "What were you doing back there?" Sakura asked me. "I was talking to your dad." I said and she gave me a smile.

We got home at 3 o'clock; we didn't have to go to Naruto's for a couple hours. "We don't have to go to Naruto for a couple hours, what do you want to do until then?" I asked her what she wanted to do. "Hmm, Can we watch a movie?" Sakura said as she pouted while squinting her eyes. I loved it when she did that. "Sure, you pick." She walked over to the DVD rack and picked a movie. P.s I Love You.

It seemed appropriate for me. The past couple of days I have been thinking a lot of Sakura and what my feelings towards her are. At first I thought it was really close friends but now I know that it's not, that I love here. I guess the last couple of days really opened my eyes for me. I love her smile, the little wrinkle on her nose she gets when she is angry, how strong she is, how she can send Naruto flying when he annoys her, I love how she can't cook but she always tries, how smart she is and how caring she is. I have been thinking about what Naruto told me the other day; I could give it a try, what was the worst that could happen.

Sakura put the movie in the DVD player, pressed play and she sat next to me. She leaned into me and I put my arm around her shoulder. I could get used to this. "Are you sure you're ok to watch this?" She asked as she looked up at me. "Hn, it's fine. "

In the first 10 minutes of the movie she was crying, I guess it was cause the chicks husband died. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I reached over to the table and grabbed a couple of tissues. I handed them to her. "Thanks." She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

That's another thing I like about Sakura, even when she is crying she looks cute. Some people just look ugly when they cry but not her. The movie finished and she had just finished crying for the hundredth time. No better time than the present.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" I said as I took my arm away from her shoulder. She looked at me confused about what I was going to talk about. "I have been thinking the past couple days about you and me, and I was hoping that you would be willing to take our friendship to the next step." Her eyes went wide and then she cracked a smile.

"I think you have gone crazy from watching that movie." "I'm serious Sakura." She got up and started to walk away from me. Well it's now or never. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I looked into her emerald eyes, they shining up at me. I looked down at her plump pink lips just wanting to kiss her. I put my hand on the side of her face and moved my face closer to hers. I looked back into her eyes. "Sasuke what are y-.." I lightly brushed my lips against hers and just stayed there waiting to see what she would do. She stayed there for a few seconds, so I took that as a sign. This time I kissed her, not to soft but not forceful either. I was surprised when she started kissing me back. I pulled back and looked back into her eyes and said what I have been waiting to say for a long time.

"Will you go out with me?" I kept my glaze on hers. She closed her eyes and gave me a smile.

"Yes." She blushed.

I can't believe Naruto's advice actually worked. I thought back to what he said and in my mind I was so glad I listened to my idiot of a best friend.

_**Flashback **__(__A/N. A few chapters ago when Sakura had all the girls over and Sasuke went to Naruto's, it is that day.)_

"_So, Sasuke you have a little crush on our friend Sakura." He said with a big cheesy grin on his face. "I knew it would happen eventually, you two are too close not to like each other eventually." I rolled my eyes and sucked it up. "What do I do? I don't know how to tell her, but if I do what if she doesn't fell the same way and it affects our friendship." I know I sound like an idiot for asking Naruto for relationship advice but he has a girl and I don't so he had to have done something right. _

"_Trust me she likes you. What I'm about to tell you is what I did to get Hinata to go out with me. All you have to do is: _

_Grab her waist_

_Pull her close to you_

_Look into her eyes_

_Look at her lips then back into her eyes again_

_Grab her face gently_

_Then slowly lean in and kiss her_

_**End Flashback**_

**Yay! Finally SasuSaku! I really tried to make this chapter long but I think it is the same length as all the others. I love the movie P.S I Love You; it is so sad I cry every time I watch it. I'm happy with the outcome of this chapter, it was supposed to go a totally different way but this came out instead but it will always end the same in the end. :) I got a bit caught up in listening to music while typing this so it took a bit longer than usual to get it out. **

**Well I have to go pick my boyfriend up from work soon. It is 12.30 at night, and I will have to get up to my son in a few hours. I can't believe he is almost 1 year old.**

**Please Read and Review I really appreciate it! They make me smile :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to update within a few days of my last update because I wanted I love you all so much. **

**I was so pissed I had almost finished typing this chapter and my computer shut down, and I lost the whole story. So I had to start again, hopefully I remember everything that was in here. **

**Let's see if I can get this typed and uploaded before 2013. Wish me luck. **

**I would like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and alerted: Darkninjaz7, nommykinz, sakuraflowerstar, Coldwinters and janeyiah45.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed: scarlett700, Raikiri80, Shadow Wolf, BlueSakuraAC and .**

**Dedicated to BlueSakuraAC – Because I can :) Also you wanted to know what my son looked like so I put a link to a photo of him on my page :)**

**Chapter 9 of: The Girl Next Door.**

**Sakura P.O.V **

"Will you go out with me?" He said to me as he looked into my eyes. Did he really just say that? I think I heard right. I looked into his eyes, he wasn't joking. I closed my eyes and smiled, this is what I have been waiting for. "Yes." There I said it, it was finally out. "Are you serious?" He said looking a little shocked I said yes. "Why wouldn't I? I do like you very much." He smirked at me and put his forehead on my forehead. "You have no idea how long I have wanted you to say that." He leaned his head in and gave me another quick kiss. "So what does this mean for us now?" I asked a little confused. "Well it means that I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend." He stated bluntly. "So, you're my boyfriend?" I questioned. "Yep, got a problem with that?" He shot straight back at me. "No, no. I'm happy." I said giving him a big grin.

"We have to get ready to go to Naruto's now. I have to go and get ready." Sasuke came up to me and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. I felt a bit sad that he had to go back home. Even if his house was next door and I could still see him. We went through a lot today. From going to see my dad to finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. "Cheer up; I'm only going next door." He said as he held my chin. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, plus you will still be able to see me." I pouted and Sasuke planted another kiss on my lips.

He walked out of my room and out the front door. So I decided to get ready, I looked in my wardrobe a bit and didn't really know what to wear, so I just had a shower first.

I got out of the shower and had just finished doing my hair, it was straight that flicked out at the end. What am I going to wear? I have no idea. I know I'll ask Sasuke what he is going wear; I opened my window and yelled out to Sasuke. "Hey, what are you going to wear? I don't know what I want to wear, and I want to match you." He appeared in his window and said "I am wearing a white shirt, black tie and black pants." I nodded. "Ok, cool, I'll be down ready in 15 minutes." I went to my wardrobe and had another look. Yep, I found it! I pulled out a black dress. It had long lace arms that you could see my skin under. The slip that was under the dress stopped just above my knees, with the lace over the top. I put it on and it was defiantly the right choice. I put on 6 inch white pumps, and matched it with a white clutch purse.

I put a little make up on, just a little bit foundation, mascara and a bright red lip. I looked at myself in the mirror and I approved of the outfit. Let's just see what Sasuke thinks about it.

Sasuke came over 20 minutes after I had last talked to him; He probably thought I wouldn't be ready. I was standing at the top stairs when he came through the front door. I started my descent down the stairs my right hand gliding down the railing as I watched Sasuke; he just stood there watching me with this smile on his face. "You look beautiful as always." I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. "Thanks, I was going for that. Shall we go now boyfriend?" I have always wanted to say that and now I can. "I have always wanted to hear you say that." Sasuke said as he looped his arm like a handle of a tea pot. "Well I guess you're lucky because I have always wanted to say that." I smiled as I hooked my arm through the loop he made and we left to go to the get together.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

We arrive just before Naruto's because there were a lot of cars parked out the front of his house. I got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opened the door on her side while extending my hand for her to take. "A gentleman, I like you even more now." She said as she took my hand, while I helped her out of the car. "You aint seen nothing yet." She just smiled as we started to walk up to Naruto's house. We got to the front of Naruto's house and looked at all the amount of people just out the front. We got closer to the door and it looked like almost everyone in our year was here, the music was blaring and you could tell that most of the people had already started to drink or some who were already drunk.

When we got in his house we looked around, through the dancing and swaying people Sakura spotted Ino and Hinata standing in the corner. "I'm going to go and talk to Ino and Hinata, you go find Naruto or something I'll be fine." She got up on her tippy toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Ok, but if you need me come and find me." I yelled over the loud noisy music. She turned around and moved through the people to get to her friends. I looked over at Ino and Hinata they were looking at me a bit shocked, probably because of the little kiss Sakura gave me. When Sakura reached them, they asked her a question while pointing at me. Sakura said something back to them, and then I knew that they must have asked about us because Ino cracked a huge smile and started jumping up and down.

Ok now to find Naruto, it should be too hard you can hear him before you can see him even with this blaring music. I went to start looking for Naruto. I didn't see the person following me waiting for the right time to jump me. I looked left and right for Naruto but there was no sign, so I started to think of where he would be. As I stood there the person that was hiding in the shadows took this as an opportunity to jump me.

All of a sudden I felt this thing hanging off my arm, I looked down and there she was an ugly red headed slut.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you and me should go out because you are gorgeous and we all know I'm gorgeous. So it only makes since for two people as good looking as us to get together. So what do you say?" She said not letting go out my arm as I tried to yank it free from her grasp. "You want to know what I think; I think that a pretty face is nothing if you have an ugly heart. And Karin you have the ugliest heart I have even seen." She looked up at me with a hurt expression and stormed away in a huff.

"LET'S PARTY!" I heard of everyone. I guess I have just found Naruto! I never would have guessed he was in the kitchen having a ramen eating contest with Choji. NOT! Typical Naruto. "Hey Teme, wanna have a drink with me?" He yelled at me, not because the music was loud but because that is just how he is. "Nah I can't I gotta drive." I saw him frown at me. "Jeez Teme, your no fun." We walked out to the living room that was now the dance floor. I saw Sakura sit standing in the corner with Ino and Hinata. Ino said something to her and nodded her head towards my direction, while Sakura turned around. She looked at me and gave me a one of those waves where you don't move your arm or your hand just your fingers. I gave a little wave of my hand back at her. Naruto saw this action and gave me a nudge. "Hey, teme have you asked her out yet? Tonight's to the night, probably the only chance you're gonna get before some other guy swipes her up." Jeez, Naruto you can talk a lot. "Actually I already asked her out before we came here." I said to him putting my arm behind my head giving it a scratch. I saw his eyes go wide; he turned his very slowly to look at me, with a massive grin on his face.

"Sasuke you sly dog, I didn't know you had it in you." He congratulated me with a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, I really have you to thank Naruto. I took your advice that you gave me the other day." He gave a chuckle "So you finally take my advice, it's about time! I'm going to go over and talk to Hinata, you gonna come?" He said as he looked over to his girlfriend and I looked at mine. "In a second, I'm gonna go and get a drink, tell Sakura for me?" He nodded at me. I turned around to walk back into the kitchen to get a drink out of the fridge. Little did I know that the same someone that pounced on me before was gonna try it again.

**Sakura P.O.V **

Naruto came walking over from the kitchen area, that's weird I could have sworn Naruto was with Sasuke. Where did he go? Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist making her blush as red as a tomato. "Hey Naruto where is Sasuke?" Something didn't feel right, he was here a second ago and now he isn't. "Oh yeah, he told me to tell you he went to get a drink from the kitchen." Oh that makes sense, but it still didn't help with this feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm going to get a drink too." I have to make sure that he is ok.

I made my way through the crowd of dancing and drunk people, pushing past the last few people to turn into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks, my breath hitched in my throat; I think my heart may have stopped for a few seconds as well. What I saw in front of me made my blood run cold through my veins, at first I thought it was someone else but I knew it. The person standing in front of me was definitely Sasuke; he was kissing the school slut Karin. Sasuke pushed her off him giving her a death glare. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I stepped back and leaned on a bench that was in the kitchen causing a few beer bottles to fall off the counter. His head turned and spotted me, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I turned around and started to run away. I heard Sasuke yell after me but I didn't turn around. Could this day get any worse? First of all it's the one year anniversary of my father's death, and now Sasuke was kissing another girl after asking me out a few hours before. What else could happen? Just like my mum said bad things always happen in three's. There has to be something else coming.

I stopped for a second when I got to the patio to take my shoes off; it is very hard to run in heels. I take another second to wipe some of the tears that have spilled out of my eyes. "SAKURA!" I heard Sasuke yell out to me again. "Believe me, I didn't kiss her, she jumped me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You believe me don't you?" He had an apologetic look in his eyes. I do believe that he would cheat on me but I saw it with my own eyes. I just need to get away for a little bit.

"Just go away Sasuke; I don't want to hear any of it." I have my shoes in my hand, turn my body away so I'm not facing him and move my legs not slow either. I run away from him, not bothering to look where I'm going I just need to get away. I hear this loud noise it sounds like a horn coming from the left side of me. I look to the left to see what it is but I have blurred vision because of all the tears, I see two lights coming straight towards me. "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" I hear over the top of the horn. I feel an impact on my left side and all I feel is pain. I get pushed from where I was standing and now am lying on the road.

Now it occurs to me those two lights where head lights of a car. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

**Damn missed it by half an hour! Would have made it in time if my stupid computer hadn't of crashed and deleted the whole chapter! GRRR! But anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Ok, so I agree the ending was a bit crap but oh well. You gotta live with it. I'll do my best to update within the next few days. But no promises.**

**I hope everyone has the best year ever! I know I certainty will, I get to plan Charlie's 1****st**** birthday!**

**See ya. Don't forget to review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just read over the last chapter and I realised I made a typo! It is supposed to say '. I do believe that he wouldn't cheat on me but I saw it with my own eyes.' Instead of would. Ok :) **

**I am so sorry for not updating in over 2 months, I'm not going to make excusing about why I didn't update, because frankly I really couldn't be bothered before. But I feel like writing right now so I thought let's not keep them waiting. **

**Charlie's first birthday was so much fun, he loved it. We had a birthday cake the same size as him :P **

**Softball has been crazy; we went to Coffs Harbour in Sydney for a competition. We only got to play one day, because everything started to flood. We got stranded where we were staying for a week, until the waters went down. **

**OMG! I just got told I am nominated for MVP in the whole Brisbane softball association. I am so happy; I have never been nominated before! Wish me luck that I get it :) it is this Saturday I'm so excited. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed: ****scarlet700**** and ****BlueSakuraAC****.**

**Thanks to those who favourited and alerted my story: ****Nocturne Huntress, Sasusakuloverxoxo, ThatKid4Suree, Love Latina, thenewmecaitlin, loveduckpig, Shelion416 and ****Lunabat666**

**Chapter 9 of: The Girl Next Door.**

'_Recap' "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" I hear over the top of the horn. I feel an impact on my left side and all I feel is pain. I get pushed from where I was standing and now am lying on the road. _

_Now it occurs to me those two lights where head lights of a car. "Somebody call an ambulance!"_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I heard someone yell. I feel someone grab me, I open my eyes to see who it is, and its Sasuke. "Sakura are you alright?, I'm so sorry Sakura, you have got to believe me, I didn't do anything she jumped me. Please believe me! I love you!" He rambled on to me; I could barely here what he was saying as I felt myself in and out of consciousness.

I do believe him; I can see it in his eyes that he is not lying. "I believe you Sasuke, I lov..ve yo..ou too." I coughed a little, it's getting a little hard to breathe. "I'm not letting you go until the ambulance gets here. I'm going to sit right here with you." Sasuke whispered to me. I lifted my hand to his face and cupped his cheek. Then the fog shrouded me in darkness.

**Sasuke P.O.V **

Sakura reached up and touched my cheek with her hand, I looked back down at her and realised that her eyes were closing. Her hand fell from my face and her whole body went limp in my arms.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" I yelled at her body hoping that she would wake up. "Stay with me Sakura!" I said as I pulled her body closer to me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please stay with me!" I looked up and saw that there was a crowd gathering on the foot path. I see Karin as she walks out of the house and all of a sudden I fell anger coursing through my veins. If she hadn't had jumped at me, Sakura wouldn't be like this.

"Karin you slut, you did this to Sakura! If you didn't kiss me she wouldn't be like this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She pushes through the crowd and looks at us sitting in the middle of the road. "She deserves everything she gets, now come on Sasuke leave her there and come with me." Karin stated with a straight face. Naruto and Ino were standing beside her when she said that, you could see the furiousness on their faces after she said that. Ino clenched her fist and then automatically moved closer to Karin, she tapped her on her shoulder, when she turned to face her all that she saw, was a fist flying into her face. "Don't you ever say that you bitch." Karin fell to the floor after Ino hit her. She sat up, rubbing under her nose which was bleeding. "Fuck off, no one wants you here. " I hear her yell, as Karin runs off, hopefully to go die in a ditch.

"Sakura, please don't leave me." I hugged her body close to me. I could her sirens getting close to where we are. "The ambulance is almost here Sakura, just hold on a little bit longer." I was staring at her face, so peaceful, if I didn't know any better I would think she was sleeping but she had cuts and grazes on her face. The ambulance pulled up next to us.

The ambulance officers got out of the ambulance and pulled out a gurney. They rolled it over to us moving quickly. "Let her go boy, we have to check her out to see if it is ok to move her." I reluctantly put her back on the cement so the red haired and the brown hair man could attend to her. The red haired man put his hands on Sakura's neck feeling if it was broken or something as he put a neck brace on her neck.

"Yeah, we can move her, get her on the gurney." He said to the browned haired guy, he grabbed her feet and the other one grabbed her shoulders. "1, 2, 3 lift." They put her on the stretcher, and wheeled her over to the ambulance. They pushed it inside while getting inside. I went to where they wheeled her over and got inside. "I'm sorry son, but you can't come with us, we need room in here just in case something happens." I said as he tried to get to me to get out. "No way am I getting out, she is my girlfriend, I'm the reason this happened to her." I said as I pushed passed the guy.

I grabbed her hand as the guy shut the door. He put an IV in her arm and hooked her up to a heart rate monitor, which started beeping meaning it was turned on, then the put a mask over her mouth which steamed up every time she took a breath. I caressed her face with my hand and moved a strand of hair out of her face. I frowned when I saw the blood that was coating her hair above the right side of her face. I was listening to the beeping of the heart monitor and noticed that the beeping was getting slower. "Hurry up, her heart rate is dropping." The red haired man said to the driver.

"Sakura, you have to say with me, I finally got you, you can't just leave me. I love you." I whispered into her ear hoping that if she could hear me she would fight for her life. I put my head down on the side of the stretcher as I rubbed my finger over her hand I was holding. I felt tears prick in my eyes, but my pride tried to make me hold it in. To no avail, I felt I rouge tear roll down my face. I looked up at her face; she looked so serene it was surreal. I would give anything right now for her to just be yelling at me, telling me I should talk properly or yelling at Naruto for perving at girls in the bath room. This is not a way I would every like to see any one I cared about.

Then out of nowhere I heard the brown haired man yell. "She's stopped breathing." No way, she can't have, I looked up at the mask over her mouth and saw that it wasn't steaming. "She has a pulse; we have to get her breathing again." I tightened the grip I had on her hand. We pulled up at the hospital, the doors flew open and the gurney was immediately wheeled out of the ambulance making me drop Sakura's hand. I jumped out of the car and ran to her side grabbing her hand again. "We have got a 17 year old female, hit by a car, possible head injury, possible broken ribs, low pulse, just stopped breathing." A woman with short blonde hair jumped on top of her, grabbing Sakura's face she tilted it back, as far as it would with a brace on her neck. She placed her index and thumb over her nose and then placed her mouth over Sakura's and breathed into her lungs. She stopped for a second to see if it had worked. She frowned and tried again as they wheeled her into the emergency room.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" I let go of her hand as the wheeled Sakura away from me. "Please let me be with her!" I begged them to let me through. "I'm sorry sir, you can't be in here, and we will let you know if anything happens. Please wait in the waiting room." A lady with shoulder length brown hair said as she escorted me out of the emergency area.

I sat down on the car in the waiting room, there was really depressing piano music playing. _'Sakura you better pull through this, I don't know what I will do without you.' _I thought to myself. The over whelming feeling of what had happened came rushing over me again. I had watched my girlfriend get hit by a car. It's all my fault, I'm the reason she is here, I'm the reason she might die.

I put my head in my hands that were resting on my knees, the silent tears just started running down my face. I didn't care about my stupid Uchiha pride right now; the girl I love is fighting for her life. I sat there head in my hands, just waiting for anyone to come out and tell me something.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, I never moved a muscle. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Naruto. "Teme, is she ok? What is happening?" He said as he stared at me. I stood up and hugged him. "Dobe, it's all my fault, it's my fault she is in here fighting for her life." He stiffened up as I said the last bit of my sentence. "What do yo mean fighting for her life? She will be ok right teme?" I shook my head. "I don't know, she stopped breathing just before we arrived and they said she might have head injuries. I don't know what is happening. Everything was going so good and now it's just turned to shit. They won't even tell me if she is alright. The last thing I saw of her was a woman on top of her trying to get her to breathe again." I patted his back as let him go.

"Thanks." I know that Uchiha's are supposed to be almighty and not need anyone for anything, but every once in a while I like to have someone there to talk to, and it always seems to be Naruto. "For what Teme?" He glanced at me as I sat back down in the chair. "For being here, I really needed someone. I takes a lot for me to admit that, but I appreciate it."

"Sakura Haruno." The same nurse that had the shoulder length brown hair walked out of the emergency room. Naruto and I were standing in front of her in a second. "How is she? Is she ok?" I asked holding my breath. "She is ok, we got her breathing by herself again, she has a few broken ribs and some cut above her right eye. But I have to say that's the good news, there is something else." What else could be worse, I thought that her stoping breathing was pretty bad but there is something worse. "She has swelling in the brain, which has caused her to go into a coma."

**End of chapter 10. **

**Never thought I would get this far, this is the longest fanfiction I have ever written. I'm sorry again for the long wait, and I'm sorry for it being short but I hope u like it :)**

**I have an idea for another story but I won't start it until this is finished, which won't be for a while. I have a lot of ideas for this fic. It's just a matter of finding the time to write.**

**P.S wish me luck with the awards night.**

**See ya next time Vicki. Review = 3**


End file.
